vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nico Robin
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Adventurer Archaeologist, ex-Dragon, and Ms. Exposition, Nico Robin is one of the darker and more enigmatic members of the Straw Hats. Entering the story as the partner of the big bad Sir Crocodile, Robin asked to join the crew because Luffy had forced her to live, rather than die. Despite some initial mistrust, she gradually settled into the crew. Since those early uncertain days, she fully trusts the other Straw Hats and knows she's finally found her place in the world with them. She tends to be quite motherly toward Chopper while also playing the role of cool big sis for Nami. Her Devil Fruit, the Hana Hana no Mi (Flower-Flower Fruit), lets her sprout replicas of her limbs, and later her entire body, from any surface. Unfortunately, her past eventually caught up to her and it was revealed that she's been on the run from the World Government for twenty years, after her home island of Ohara was razed, and a large bounty was placed on her head. However, after the rest of the crew proved that they were willing to essentially declare war on the World Government in order to get her back, she realized that she had finally found her place in life, and that she was not a burden to her new friends. Her dream is to learn the history of the Void Century, a passage of time blacked out by the World Government, which is said to be written in a lost language scribed onto huge stone cubes called Poneglyphs. Simply learning the language of the Poneglyphs is a capital crime, and is the reason that everyone on her island, including her mother, were killed by the Marines. She is now one of only a handful of people in the world who can read them, allowing her to not only discover the true history of the world, but also to potentially revive a lost superweapon. Twenty years ago when she was a child a bounty of 79,000,000 belly was put over her head. After the events of Enies Lobby her bounty raised to 80,000,000 belly. Her current bounty after the events of Dressrosa is 130,000,000 belly. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 7-C | High 7-C | At least 7-B, Likely 7-A Name: Nico Robin, epithet "Devil Child", "Miss All Sunday", "Light of the Revolution" Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 28 (Pre-Timeskip), 30 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates, Former Vice President of Baroque Works, Former Assassin, Former Member of the Oharan Clan, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: |-|Skypiea Saga= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Strong Willpower, Vehicular Mastery, Duplication (Can create copies of her limbs in surfaces), Expert Grappler, Stealth Mastery, Social Influencing (Easily gained the trust of the straw hat pirates. She is extremely skilled at disguising herself and deceiving enemies), Possibly Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Danger intuition, born with extremely acute hearing, can enhance vision and hearing via the range of her Duplication ability), Minor Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage), Acrobatics |-|Thriller Bark Arc= Same as before, Limited Flight (Can form wings from her limbs, but can only fly for 5 seconds), Transformation (Can change her limbs into various forms), Minor Resistance to Coma Inducement (Anyone who has their shadow stolen by Gecko Moria are sent into a two-day coma, but Robin recovered in minutes without any aid) |-|Dressrosa Saga= Same as before, stronger Transformation, Can create full or partial clones, Minor Air Manipulation and Attack Reflection (via Mil Fleur: Kochoran), Resistance to High and Low Temperatures (Barely fazed by the Punk Hazard's environment) Attack Potency: Likely Small Town level (Was grouped together with the Monster Trio in strength, and easily defeated Yama) | Large Town level (Almost defeated Base Moria and restrained Oars) | At least City level (Superior to Hakuba), likely Mountain level (Casually deflected a sword strike from Diamante, held her own against Trebol and blocked one of his attacks) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Yama and dodged a lightning bolt fired from Enel's Raigo), presumably instant when creating/dispersing body parts with the Hana-Hana no mi | Massively Hypersonic+ (Pulled Nami out of the way of a Gomu Gomu no Pistol from Oars, who can blitz the likes of Zoro and Sanji) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Captured Hakuba immediately after noticing him, intercepted an attack from Trebol, and repeatedly outsped Diamante's attacks while protecting Rebecca) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, likely Class M with her powers | At least Superhuman (Could lift and support the weight of Franky on top of her own without the direct use of her powers), Class G with her powers (Immobilized Oars and Moria) | At least Class G (Stopped the Thousand Sunny ship from colliding into an undersea mountain. Easily restrained one of the extremely strong Giant Kids on Punk Hazard and Cavendish/Hakuba) Striking Strength: Likely Small Town Class | Large Town Class | At least City Class (Casually above Hakuba), likely Mountain Class (Stopped attacks from the likes of Trebol and Diamante) Durability: Small Town level (Her duplicate limbs are used in every single one of her attacks, and her real body feels any damage they take. Withstood numerous attacks from Yama without suffering any notable injuries. Survived being blasted in the head by Enel's lightning) | Large Town level (Restricted the monstrous Oars without feeling any strain in her arms. Took hits from Oars and Moria) | At least City level, likely Mountain level (Should be more durable than the Colosseum fighters. She was fine after taking several of Diamante's spiked iron balls to the back) Stamina: High, has handled many armed soldiers with her hands with no showings of fatigue and was stabbed by Crocodile and survived. Fought Yama and took several attacks from his Axe Dials in order to protect Skypiea's ruins. After repeatedly beaten by Spandam while trapped in seastone handcuffs (which included his elephant sword Funkfreed in its animal form driving her hard enough into a wall to leave a crater), once freed she went on to beat him up and help fight off over 200 marine officers. She was stabbed in the shoulder with a giant ice pick by Monet and showed no signs of being hurt throughout the rest of the arc. Protected Rebecca from Diamante's Death Enjambre while being severely injured in the process. Range: As far as she can see, although has occasionally demonstrated the ability to sprout body parts in places she can't see. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius. Nico Robin is extremely intelligent with extensive knowledge of the world, especially in regards to historical matter, remarkably insightful and very experienced in the use of her Devil Fruit ability. A child prodigy, she passed her archaeological exams to become a certified scholar at the young age of 8, and also taught herself to read the ancient texts on the poneglyphs. She learned these skills on her own by researching in the library of Ohara, done without any help from Professor Clover or the rest of her adult colleagues. As the Vice President of Baroque Works, her intellect along with her leadership had been 'invaluable' to the organization, according to Crocodile himself. Due to living most of her life on the run from the Marines and the World Government, she is a skilled and battle-hardened combatant, being able to hold her own against opponents that are faster and stronger than she is. Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. She feels anything her duplicate limbs feels, will take damage to her real body if they’re attacked, can't create limbs where there is not enough room and while each part is capable of that part’s normal movements, the body part itself is bound to where it was sprouted from, and typically remains stationary when using her powers though she doesn't have to. Because of her reverence for history and the past, she refuses to fight in places where there are ancient artifacts and leaves herself vulnerable to her opponent’s attacks. She can only fly for 5 seconds (but that was before the timeskip, it hasn't been confirmed if she's improved her flight time or not after her training). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hana Hana no Mi (Flower-Flower Fruit) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to replicate and sprout pieces of their body multiple times from the surface of any object or living thing. The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Nico Robin, is the ability to sprout multiple body parts on any surface including the user's own body, except seastone. With this ability the user can take on many attackers by using many sprouted limbs. Since the user is practically the only one who knows where their limbs will sprout out, they have the element of surprise on their side. Another strength is that the user can also create body parts like an eye in order to gather information. Aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses that a user falls prey to, the user of the Hana Hana no Mi has some weaknesses unique to themselves. The user will gain damage to their body if the extra limbs are attacked and can feel the pain. According to Oda, the user has a radius of 200 Hana Hanas in which they can extend parts of their body. |-|Pre-Timeskip Techniques= *'Clutch:' Robin sprouts multiple arms on an opponent, one pair forcing them on the ground backwards, one pair hold the foe up at their back, and a final pair grabs the upper body. The pairs at the upper body and legs pull, brutally cracking the foe's back. The power of the attack increases with more arms. *'Dos Fleur: Grab:' Sprouting two arms on her target’s legs, Robin proceeds to grab her male target's "treasure" and squeezes them, causing the target unbearable pain and bringing them to their knees in agony. *'Tres Fleur:' Robin sprouts three arms to attack her opponent. She first used this against Pell in his half-falcon form to cut off his mobility and cause him to crash. *'Cinco Fleur:' Robin sprouts five arms from a tree in the form of a vine. She used this technique to swing away from an oncoming giant snake. *'Seis Fleur: Twist:' Robin sprouts six arms around her foe’s body and twists it around. *'Seis Fleur: Slap:' Robin sprouts six hands on certain locations of an opponent’s body and repeatedly slaps them into a bloody pulp. This technique can also be used to strike a huge opponent in their eye. *'Ocho Fleur: Flip:' Robin sprouts eight arms on an opponent, six to hold them still and two from out of their lower back to hold the ground, and viciously flips the target over on their head. *'Nueve Fleur: Twist:' Robin sprouts nine arms on specific points of her opponent and cruelly twists their body to the side. *'Once' (''Onse'') Fleur: Slam: Robin sprouts eleven arms on her opponent’s body to grab and slam them. *'Doce Fleur:' Robin sprouts twelve arms to attack. *'Dieciséis Fleur:' Similar to Doce Fleur, except she uses sixteen arms. *'Veinte Fleur: Calendula:' Robin sprouts twenty arms, ten on each of her original arms, in the form of a shield of sorts that can block attacks. She also uses a variation of this where her hands rapidly spin around, deflecting any object away that gets too close. *'Treinta Fleur: Strangle:' Robin sprouts thirty arms, growing them from several enemies’ chests so that she can choke them into submission. *'Treinta Fleur: Hang:' Robin sprouts thirty arms from a high place, allowing her to catch her opponent in the air and slam them onto any nearby surface. *'Ochenta Fleur, Cuatro Manos: Hold:' Robin sprouts and combines eighty regular-sized arms into four huge arms around a large enemy’s body in a powerful submission hold. *'Ochenta Fleur, Cuatro Manos: Shock:' Robin sprouts and combines eighty regular-sized arms into four huge arms on the shoulders of a large opponent. Interlocking each large hand with its corresponding one on the opposite shoulder, she slams the opponent's head with two simultaneous blows. *'Cien Fleur: Delphinium:' Robin sprouts a hundred arms and uses them to create a path so that she can systematically roll or lift both opponents and allies alike. *'Cien Fleur: Wing:' Robin sprouts a hundred arms on her back which hold on each other tightly forming wings, allowing her to fly for 5 seconds. *'Cien Fleur: Spider Net:' By sprouting her arms around each other in a certain formation and having them hold each of them tightly, Robin can create a net that resembles a spider's web and catch her falling or flying comrades. Post-Timeskip, she also uses this technique as a ladder. *'Cien Fleur: Big Tree:' Robin sprouts a hundred arms all together in one area, creating a mass of hands that resembles a giant tree. This was first seen being used to bind Oars's massive left arm after Zoro knocked it backwards. It can also be potentially used to bludgeon the target. *'Slalom Vine:' A propelling technique wherein Robin uses an unspecified number of arms one after another like a chord and winds it around somebody else's (whose bodies had been parallel to the ground) torso before pulling it. This results in a spinning vertical top-like effect that lasts even while in mid-air. It could also potentially be used to attack opponents like a whip. *'Ojos Fleur:' Robin sprouts eyes so that she can see things at a distance. *'Pierna Fleur:' Robin sprouts several legs and has used it in various ways. While she first used this technique in Skypiea to avoid a charging monstrous snake, it was in Thriller Bark that she named it, as she used this to help Chopper perform a combo attack (Robi-Cho Suplex). By sprouting her legs one after another from under Chopper's feet, she increased the height for which Chopper could perform a suplex move. She later used this move to form footholds on the exterior of Thriller Bark's main mast for Brook (who was carrying Luffy) to continuously leap on by having the legs crossed together in pairs, supporting the weight of the two Devil Fruit users. She also uses this again in Dressrosa to create a makeshift staircase so she can get to Flower Hill. *'Oreja Fleur:' Robin sprouts an ear to listen in on conversations. |-|Post-Timeskip Techniques= *'Clutch:' Robin sprouts multiple arms on an opponent, one pair forcing them on the ground backwards, one pair hold the foe up at their back, and a final pair grabs the upper body. The pairs at the upper body and legs pull, brutally cracking the foe's back. The power of the attack increases with more arms. **'Double Clutch:' A variation Robin uses Post-Timeskip on a larger-than-normal foe. Robin sprouts one clone of herself with 2 pairs of extra arms, which she uses to grab her opponent's head. While she herself grabs her opponent's legs, after also sprouting 2 pairs of extra arms. She then performs Clutch simultaneously on both of the opponent's legs and head, breaking both of the opponent's lower back and neck. *'Cuerpo Fleur (Body Flower):' Robin creates a clone or partial clone of herself. *'Cuatro Mano: Spank:' Robin creates four huge arms to attack her opponent with a huge four-handed palm strike. *'Cinco Mano: Spank:' Similar to Cuatro Mano, only Robin uses five huge arms to attack. *'Diez Fleur:' Robin sprouts ten arms to pin down her opponent. First used this on Gladius. *'Cuarenta Fleur, Cuatro Mano: Hold:' Robin creates four huge arms, combined from forty regular sized arms that Robin has sprouted. She used this to damage the wings and body of Vegapunk's Green Dragon. *'Cien Fleur: Rindo:' Robin sprouts a hundred arms around a large target to twist their upper body. *'Cien Fleur: Dos Mano:' A technique in which she sprouts a hundred arms to create two large arms. It was first used to pin down one of the rampaging Giant Children on Punk Hazard. *'Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano:' Robin creates two hands that, combined, rival the size of the Thousand Sunny. *'Mil Fleur, Gigantesco Mano: Stomp:' Robin creates a giant pair of her legs that proceed to continually stomp on her opponents. *'Mil Fleur, Gigantesco Mano: Spank:' Robin creates a gigantic hand to attack a large opponent with a powerful open palm strike. *'Mil Fleur: Campo de Flores:' Robin sprouts a thousand arms across a large area to capture any enemy in it. *'Mil Fleur: Kochoran (Moth Orchid):'' Robin creates hundreds of pairs of hands, linked together with interlocking thumbs into a moth-like appearance, which creates a gust used to divert an attack, and after the attack has been deflected, Robin can sprout more limbs to further block it. *'Mil Fleur: Hanagasa ''(''Flower Umbrella):'' '''Robin creates two giant hands, then several smaller hands growing from that. The hands were used to uproot the flowers in the Flower Field to form a shield to ward off projectiles. '''Key: Skypiea Saga | Thriller Bark Arc | Dressrosa Saga Note: Not to be confused with the similarly named character from DC Comics. Gallery robin 5.jpg nnico robin.jpg robin 2.jpg robin 4.jpg robin 1.jpg robin9.jpg Kisspng-one-piece-anime-figurine-opinion-poll-5aef65d1496a16.1887755715256386093007.png O_Robi.png|O-Robi Others Notable Victories: Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kira's profile (Speed was equalized) Cinder Fall (RWBY) Cinder's profile (Thriller Bark arc Robin and Full Maiden Cinder were used, speed equalized) Flash (Arrowverse (CW)) Flash's Profile (Speed Equalized and Low 7-B versions were used. Nico had preparation time) Notable Losses: Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath's Profile (Speed Equalized and Low 7-B versions were used) Boa Hancock (One Piece) Hancock's profile (Post-Timeskip Robin was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Geniuses Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Eye Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Production I.G Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 7